


Fix it

by roguetwo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps are going on an expedition. Hanji has something important to tell Erwin before they leave. She wants him to fix the relationship between him and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin has a son. Dum dum duuuum.

“This expedition will take us a step closer to reclaiming Wall Maria.” Erwin addressed a group of people consist of squad leaders and team leaders in the foyer.

“To those who fight alongside me, this is a genuine salute. Together we give our hearts!” He said as he saluted the soldiers in front of him. They returned his salute.

“You shit heads pass the word down the ranks. Make sure your brats return to the wall safely at the end of the expedition.” Levi who was standing by Erwin's side added to what Erwin had to say. “Understood?!”

“Yes, captain!”

“Alright, you're dismissed. We group at the gate in two hours.” Erwin gave his final orders.

Everybody were buzzing with adrenaline. This was Erwin's method to keep the spirit high before every expedition. Usually he was flanked by Mike, Levi and Hanji – his most trusted comrades, but today Hanji was not in presence.

She was ordered by Erwin to liaison with the garrisons. He would have sent someone else but Hanji has her own way of handling Commander Pixis advances.

Hanji arrived at the foyer right before Erwin dismissed the crowd. Once it dispersed, she made her way to the three men left there. Her face was serious but when she reached them, her expression changed. She gave the three men a small nod to acknowledge them.

“Well, that's settled and done.” Erwin said in relief. “Now all that's left is to leave the comfort of our safety into the titan's territory.”

“For the sake of humanity, huh?” Mike interjected.

Levi scoffed at them.

“If everybody keeps dying, there will be no humanity left to die for. I'm going to check on my squad. See all of you shit heads at the gate.” He glanced at Hanji and she gave him a small nod.

There was an awkward silence when Levi left. Mike took it as a sign for him to leave.

“Yeah. I should look after my squad too.”

When there were just the two of them, Erwin turned to Hanji and ask about the arrangements with the garrisons.

“Everything is going according to plan.” Hanji reported stiffly. “Pixis was a little annoyed I rejected his flask but everything is fine.”

“What's wrong with you?” Erwin asked. Hanji was always excited especially on the day of their expedition but something was off about her behavior this morning.

She looked at him intensely like she is about to deliver a bad news but realizing that they were in an open space, she decided not to talk to him here.

“Let's get out of the foyer, shall we?” 

She didn't wait for his answer and walked past him. Erwin followed suit and noticed that she was holding a newspaper.

“Are those today's newspaper? Don't they usually publish well wishers on the day of our expedition?” Erwin gleamed as he snatched the newspaper from Hanji's hand and unfold it.

“Yeah, they do.” Hanji snatched it back form Erwin and turned the newspaper. “Read this.” she gave the newspaper back to Erwin as she walked ahead of him.

“Shadis?” he was surprised to see Shadis' quote. “The Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation is a good strategy that will take the Survey Corps further into titan's area with limited casualty.”

He stopped walking and looked to Hanji – or in this case, he was looking at the back of her head.

“This is from Shadis? He almost have nothing nice to say about me and this is...”

“Amusing?” Hanji turned and finished his sentence. At the same time, she motioned to him to keep moving.

Erwin gazed at her like she said something awful. It didn't last long, because he shrugged it off as if he agreed to what Hanji said.

“Well, I don't want people to think we are feuding anyway. What he said here actually helped boost the morale and we need all the morale we could get.”

By then, they entered the building and headed towards Erwin's office. He was falling behind as he read another quote.

“The only thing Survey Corps providing now is titan fodder.” he read quietly but still audible to Hanji.

“Don't worry about it.” Hanji interrupts.

“What does Nile have against me?” he stopped reading and asked Hanji infuriately.

“I don't know. You're both out of your minds.” Hanji retorts.

When they reached Erwin's office, Hanji opened the door and let him in first. “Listen to me.”

Obviously Erwin wasn't listening to her because he was still ranting about Nile.

“I'll tell you why. He graduated better than me and he married Marie. That's why he's an asshole.”

Hanji shut the door behind her and took a long breath.

“Make everything right with your son.”

“You know, Hanji? Boundaries.”

She shook her head in disbelieve. This man was talking to her about boundaries.

“You entered my quarters using a key at 2AM to read a report with me.” She sighed. “Tell me where the boundary is?”

“There. Let's say it's there.” Erwin said nonchalantly.

“I was having sex with Levi.”

“Well, at least I let you finish.”

Hanji let out another heavy sigh and sit in a chair opposite Erwin.

“If I give you recruitment estimations now, will you promise not to repeat them at the gate?”

Erwin put down the newspaper on his desk and sat in his own chair. “Go on.”

“60% trainees from each branches have expressed their interest to join the Survey Corps.”

Erwin slammed his fists on his desk in excitement.

“Most of them are top ten graduates.”

“Holy Wall Sina.” Erwin swears.

“Yeah.” Hanji nodded. “What's more, we are expecting numerous transferal application from other divisions, especially from the Military Police. THAT is what Nile has against you.”

If Erwin is happy, he concealed it well. He stood up from his chair, turned his back to Hanji and gazed out the window while still listening to what Hanji had to say.

“You brought the corps back from rubbles, after Shadis left us suddenly. And going through the misery of sending civilians and a few good SC soldiers in an attempt to 'reclaim' Wall Maria.” Hanji paused and smiled a little, although Erwin was not looking at her. “So Erwin, it'll be alright. All we need now is to return from the expedition with minimal deaths and we'll have the numbers. It will be a criminal not to enjoy this moment.”

“I'm enjoying it.” he said as he sat again in his big chair. This time with a big grin plastered on his face. “I guess we can thank Levi for that. His reputation most definitely helped.”

“Make things right with your son.” She pleaded.

“I would like my private life to remain private, thank you.” he said smugly. Still happy with the information he just heard.

“You ARE the Commander of the corps. Everything is out in the open.”

The grin he had a few seconds ago was beginning to falter. “Well, the boy you call my son? I'm not certain that he is mine.”

“You must be able to tell that the boy have your looks. Down to the eyebrows! And I've seen photos of you when you were younger. It's hard to say that you are not his father, Erwin.”

“But still...”

“No buts. You're going to fix it.” Hanji was getting too annoyed with Erwin's stubbornness, she stood up to calm herself.

“Have you met the boy's mother? If you were in my place, would you have accepted her to be the mother of my child?” Erwin let out a heavy breath, he placed his palm on his forehead. “It was a one time thing. We were drunk.”

Hanji had enough of Erwin's excuses, walked to his table and pushed a stack of papers on his desk to the floor.

“Fix it!”

“What the...”

“Fix it, Smith.” She pushed another stack of papers to the floor.

“Those are important paperworks.”

“Fix it or I quit. How about that? I'll transfer and you'll never see me again. How about that?”

Erwin sensed that something is wrong with Hanji since they met at the foyer. Especially now, she would never in a million years threaten to quit. Titan research is her life.

“Tell me what's wrong with you this morning.”

“Nothing. It's a small thing.” Hanji rubbed her eye. “It's just, I can no longer stand and watch you cast aside the only biological relationship you have. Fix it while you still can, Erwin.”

“No. I can tell this is something more.” He said calmly.

Hanji sat again in the chair. “I had a miscarriage.”

She can see the surprised look on Erwin's face but she proceed with her explanation.

“Last week, we were training as usual. I hit a tree too hard, I think. I can't remember what happened. When I woke up, they told me I've lost it.” She chuckled a little. “ The thing is, I didn't even know I was pregnant. You think that it doesn't affect me but, dear Sina, it does. You.. you don't know what you have until it's gone.”

“I'm sorry, Hanji.” Erwin offered his condolence. “Does Levi know?”

“Holy Wall Sina, no!” they made an eye contact and laughed. They somehow knew the shit storm that will happen if Levi somehow find out.

“Then you shouldn't join this expedition. I'm sure you're still recovering.”

“We're leaving in less than two hours. If I don't go, Levi will start asking questions and one thing led to another, he will not be joining too.” Hanji tried to make a point. “Then, you can kiss that 60% recruits goodbye. You know why, right?”

“Yeah high casualty rate scares people off.”

“The show must go on.” Hanji smiled sadly.

“Yes.” Erwin agreed and then grinned when an idea came to him. “I'll make a deal with you.”

Hanji eyes him suspiciously. “Go on.”

“I'll salvage whatever is left between me and my son.” Hanji gleamed to what Erwin said. “As long as you tell Levi your condition when we returned. Do you agree, squad leader Hanji?”

She gave him a soft smile. “I do.”

“Now help me clean the mess you made.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily influenced by the movie Steve Jobs. I wanted to make it about Levi and Hanji but I don't think Levi can talk as fluently as Erwin so it turned into Erwin and Hanji centric fic. Plus, Steve Jobs in that movie reminds me so much of Erwin.


End file.
